Naruto Parodies: Kakashi's Timing
by NaruKun427
Summary: This is the funny version of why Kakashi Hatake is always late to the Team7 training grounds.


Hi! It's me NaruKun427! I hope you all enjoy this story! It's pretty funny. I DON'T own Naruto, Dunkin Donuts, Baskin Robins, or London Bridge. So enjoy while I talk to my friends on AIM 6.0, which by the way is SO MUCH BETTER than AIM 5.9.! Okay you can read it now. I won't be a bother anymore.

_

* * *

_

_Enter: Team 7 Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi_

Chapter 1: Kakashi's timing

This is the life of Kakashi Hatake and why he is never early, A.K.A always late.

Kakashi P.O.V

I lay here in my bed, starring at the cracks in my ceiling. I contemplated the amount of time it would take for me to get through my long days. After all, being on time is always my first priority.

Yeah right.

I told the team I would meet them at the training grounds at 5:00 p.m.

But we all know that's not gonna happen.

I'm always too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise or kicking butt in Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2. ( do not own)

7:00 p.m.

I think I should go out and buy some ice-cream. You know what, I am gonna go out and buy myself some Baskin Robins Cookies & Crème ice-cream (do not own) and maybe I'll get some doughnuts since Dunkin' Donuts (don't own) and Baskin Robins are joined together now.

7:37 p.m.

I just got back from Baskin Robins/ Dunkin' Donuts. I'm going to enjoy a nice cup of Cookies & Crème and a jelly doughnut. (Mmm……donuts!) I think I deserve my donut and ice-cream with all the training I've been doing with the rest of the team. I wonder if they're still waiting for me to come. If I was them I would have left by now.

* * *

2:10 a.m. 

Oh crap! I fell asleep! I feel so drunk. I spy with my sharingan eye 10- no wait 15 bottles of sake on the floor. Oh… No wonder I feel so drunk- I drank too much sake! (I'm good at mysteries). I wonder if they are still there. Well I guess I should go meet them right now. Hey! Something is very wrong here. Why is there a naked girl next to me……… and why am I naked?! Where the hell are my boxers and pants?! Well I guess I should throw the girl out the window and go find my boxers and pants. _(Kakashi now lifts up the girl and takes her over to the opened window falls.)_ I guess I should take into account that I'm in the penthouse of this apartment building that happens to be 13 stories high. Nah!

_(Kakashi now chucks the girl out the window)._

"Bye! Have a safe trip!" I turned around to inspect the rest of my room.

"Oh! There are my boxers and pants! _(Kakashi now gets on his pants and boxers and finds a decent shirt. He is dressed now.)_ Well, I'm off to see the rest of the team!

2:10 a.m.

I'm on the sidewalk right now walking to the training grounds. I'm jamming to my walkman. Z-100 is on. Oh my song is on!

_**How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…**_

Oh man… My batteries died as soon as the good part came. Oh well I can hum a song _better_ than London Bridge. _(Kakashi begins humming London Bridge.)_ I like my song better than Fergie's. I'm 1 block away from the training grounds! I'm gonna make it…! Oh look a stray kitten! I'm gonna follow it!

3:45 a.m.

The kitten went into the dumpster so I can't follow it anymore. Well let's head to the training grounds!

5:15 a.m.

I got caught up again I saw about 15 more stray kittens so I followed every last one of them. The strange thing is that they all went into a dumpster though. Oh well I'll be at the training grounds soon.

5:17 a.m.

Yes! I made it!

Kakashi: "Hello Sakura. Sasuke, and Naruto." Lets start training,"

Sasuke: "Sharingan! I'm gonna kill you and enjoy doing it Kakashi! There will be no regrets!"

Kakashi: "Sasuke why are you in Sharingan? And Naruto why are you in nine- tailed fox form?"

Uh-oh. They are mad at me. _Really_ mad at me.

Kakashi: "Sasuke and Naruto please don't attack me, I can explain." No wait- scratch that. I can't explain.

Naruto is know in Nine-Tailed Fox form and Sasuke is in demon form.

The team is attacking me but I can defiantly hold them off! I mean come on, I'm a jonin! They're such losers they can't defeat me Kakashi Hatake the legendary Copy Ninja! They are inferior to my strength!

9:00 a.m.

I'm in the hospital now… I knew they were going to beat me! And when I say 'they' I mean Sasuke and Naruto. Not Sakura. Sakura did nothing.

10:15 a.m.

The team is going to throw me a hospital party enough though they are the ones that beat me up in the first place. Aww… isn't that sweet?

Bye!!!!!


End file.
